


Stargazer

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Cat, Fix It, Fluff, Gladnis, Kitten, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, One Shot, Promptis - Freeform, Short One Shot, birthday surprise, it's honestly all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto gives Noctis a birthday present that he doesn't expect
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



Prompto was excited. It was Noctis’s thirty first birthday and they were celebrating with a Founder’s Day parade and bringing the citizens of Insomnia back together again. There had been a lot of work done in the past year since Noctis’s return, the defeat of Ardyn, and the ascension to the throne. Prompto was just pleased as Noctis’s husband, and therefore a king of Lucis as well, that they could get a day to almost relax. Almost. 

The morning before the chaos of putting on a celebration for the people began, Prompto had to make sure he had something planned and ready for Noctis’s birthday. Ignis and Gladio, both married and in love, were busy getting things together while Prompto planned a special surprise just for Noctis. He had worked so hard and deserved a moment to celebrate his birthday without prying eyes.

“Okay Noct,” Prompto said outside the throne room. “I’m going to cover your eyes. There’s no peeking.”

“Alright Prom,” Noctis said with a chuckle, leaning on his cane, his wedding band glimmering gold like Prompto’s. He had been wounded in the battle, but he was alive, and he considered a leg injury far better than death. Prompto was just grateful to have him in his life, married, happy, and healthy. They had both grown, been traumatized, but Prompto and Noctis were both insistent on enjoying the time they had together. After all, it had been ten long years apart.

Prompto put a black ribbon over Noctis’s eyes and stood in front of him, waving vigorously to see if Noctis could see. Noctis didn’t respond, and Prompto was satisfied. He took Noctis’s free hand and walked backwards into the throne room, walking slowly and carefully. Prompto was sure to speak loud enough that Noctis couldn’t hear his surprise.

“So after this I know we have a lot of work to do,” Prompto expressed as he directed him to the throne. It was a bit difficult navigating the steps with Noctis in a blindfold, but they were both laughing and nearly doubled over from the sheer ridiculousness of it before they reached the top. “Ignis and Gladio ensured that we’re going to be alright for this small break.”

Prompto positioned Noctis directly in front of the throne, staring back at his surprise for Noctis. “Alright. You ready, Noct?” He was grinning, knowing that Noctis was going to enjoy this surprise.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready,” Noctis said impatiently. But he was grinning. Prompto didn’t know what he expected, but he knew it wasn’t this. He removed his blindfold and stood next to him, staring at his gift.

“Ta-da!” Prompto said. “Happy birthday! Do you like it?”

Noctis was quiet for a long moment as he stared at his gift sitting on the throne. He walked over to the throne, limping slightly, and opened the box, pulling it out. The solid black kitten mewed at Noctis before rubbing its face against the king’s cheek, clearly fully in love with Noctis. Prompto had spent a long time deciding which kitten would be the best for Noctis, and ultimately he decided on this one, a cute little guy that loved Prompto. He knew that if the kitten liked them both it would work out. And so far it did.

“It’s perfect,” Noctis whispered, clearly mesmerized and in awe. “What’s its name?”

“What do you want to name it?” Prompto asked, beaming brightly. “He’s yours to keep.”

“He’s ours to keep, Prom,” Noctis said, holding the cat against his chest and rocking it as he stood. Prompto couldn’t help but feel so happy and fulfilled as he saw Noctis enjoy the kitten. “What should we name him?”

“I have no idea,” Prompto admitted. “I was hoping you’d have a name. He looks like a Stargazer.”

Prompto was referring to the kitten's bright blue eyes that looked like it had swirling galaxies within it. “Stargazer it is,” Noctis whispered as he kissed the top of the kitten’s head. “We’ll call it Star.”

Noctis walked over to Prompto and kissed him deeply on the lips, refusing to let go of the kitten. “Happy birthday, Noctis,” Prompto said as he pet Star on the head.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Noctis whispered. “This is the best present I could ever hope for. I’m going to take him everywhere.”

“King Noctis and Prince Star,” Prompto said with a laugh. “He’ll be on your lap during the Founder’s Day Celebration.”

“Yes he will,” Noctis said proudly. He looked at Star and they both proceeded to play with the kitten, petting it and patting it on the head. “Thanks, Prom.”

“Happy birthday,” Prompto repeated again. They kissed each other again, and were momentarily lost in their familial bliss. Work would come later. For now they would just celebrate Noctis’s birthday and the many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday star54kar! I wanted to write something as a quick drabble for your bday that's nice and fluffy and I hope you like it! I wanted to include your username in there somewhere so the cat is Star XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3


End file.
